Behind This Straight Jacket of Mine
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: "Never will take this lock come off, never will you hold the things you want. Until you know the true purpose these hand you have, you'll never use it again."
1. Chapter 1

Behind This Straight Jacket of Mine

**Discalimer: I Do Not own Naruto. Period.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue: Memories

_

* * *

A child backed downinto a corner, cowering in fear as he face his tormentor._

'_Demon! You Fiend! You killed my family and friends… Repent! Repent I say!' A man screamed as he whipped the boy repeatedly using the whip he was holding. The child couldn't do anything but braced himself, his tears flowing as cuts and bruises accumulated in his little body._

'_I'm sorry… I'm sorry…' That was only the repeated response the boy can give._

_

* * *

Scene Change_

_

* * *

A woman glared evilly at the boy as he looked her in eyes._

'_What are you doing here, you monster? I thought I said you should stay away from my place today!'_

_The golden haired boy shook his head quickly as tears flowed out of his eyes._

'_I don't know! I don't know… Why am I a monster?'_

_The woman refuses to answer him as she shoved him out of the orphanage._

'_Shut up! Die in starvation and satisfy my lust for vengeance!'_

_

* * *

Scene Change_

* * *

'_Why, Tomoki- neechan? Why?' The golden haired boy cried as he looked at his supposedly Nee-chan._

'_Why? Why can't you just die? I hate you… You don't deserve to live.' She said as she looked at him in disgust._

_

* * *

Scene Change_

* * *

'_You wanna play?' the golden haired boy said as he smiled at the child who only glared at him._

'_Mymom said to stay away from you, cause you killed dad… You Murderer!Bring back my father! Bring Daddy back…' The child shouted as he hit the boy in the chest repeatedly at his chest._

_The boy can only look at the child in sorrow._

* * *

He twisted and turned

_He searched for a reason… a reason why he is hated… only to find darkness…_

_As he lost all hope…_

_A flash of light appeared, a fond memory showed itself._

_

* * *

Scene change_

_

* * *

He was playing by himself on the swing when a girl appeared._

'_Ne, what's your name?' She asked as she point at the swing. _

'_Your at my seat of the swing, by the way.' _

_The boy shook his head, and was about to leave when the girl pushed him back gently to the swing._

'_That's ok, we can share!' She said as she sat beside him in the swing._

_The boy looked at he deadpanned._

'_You can't talk or play with me… I'm a monster…'_

_The figure looked at him confusingly, and shook her head._

'_I don't think so, you are after all, a good person.' She said smiling._

'_How'd you know?' He asked suspiciously._

'_Because, silly! You have the most beautiful eyes I've seen!'_

_Wide blue eyes stared toward the smiling bright sky blue as sakura petals flew by._

'_I'm Ino! Ino Yamanaka.' She said as she made a handshake gesture at him. _

'_What's your name?' She asked. The boy's eyes sparkled as he shook hands with her._

'_Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki.' Ino then pulled him up the swing and led him to the playground._

'_Well, Naru- kun, Let's play!'_

_

* * *

Scene changed_

_

* * *

As months flew by the two children, they grew fond of each other._

_An afternoon later…_

'_That was fun, Ino- chan! I hope we canplay together again, I'm happy that your father likes me…' He said as they sat at a bench in the park. A few moments went by when Ino spoke up. _

'_Ne, Naru- kun… Let's be together forever, that way, you won't be alone anymore!' Ino smiled at the shock Naruto._

_Naruto smiled back at Ino as a tear threaten to fall._

'_Sure, Ino- chan!' He said._

'_Here, take this, it would a symbol of our promise!' She then took out a pendant that is half of a heart._

_Naruto hesistantly took the pendant an wore it. He hugged Ino gently as he whispered._

'_I promise you, I'll treasure it… like I treasure you.' Ino could only hugged him back._

_

* * *

Scene Change_

_

* * *

Ino approached Naruto in front of the gate, accompanied by her father. Naruto was with the Sandaime._

'_Naru- kun?' She asked confused. Naruto only shook his head._

'_I'm sorry Ino- chan I have to go somewhere far away… for a while…'Ino's eyes widened as she looked at him in shock._

'_But why? You promise we would be together forever!' She cried as she looked at him. Naruto smiled caringly at his friend and approached her._

'_I know. But we are! Here…' Naruto placed Ino's hand on his chest near the heart and he placed his hands on Ino's. _

'_Hear that? As long as our hearts are beating, we'll always be together.' He said as they felt each other's heartbeats._

_Both adults smiled at the scene sadly as they watched them interact with each other one last time._

'_Naruto- kun, It's time to go, we have a lot of ground to cover before we reach there.' The sandaime said. Naruto looked at her one last time before he peck her cheek and left, waving back at both of them._

'_See you soon, Ino- Hime…'_

**

* * *

A/N: Chapter one done. I'm sorry for disappointing you in the three stories that I wasn't able to update. This is because I am travelling the around the Philippines and was not able to save my works in my laptop. It was saved in my computer back at home. I DID NOT ABANDONED IT. But I wasn't able to bring them. I have already finished 3 more chapters of Holy Grail, Faithful Servant. 4 Chapters of Repaying a Debt through time and 2 Chapters of Beneath Magic and Power. Currently, I'm touring the Visayas Regions and will not be home anytime soon. While waiting please read this new story I'm writing through my laptop. Thank you.**

**As for the pairings… NaruIno or NaruHarem. I'll set a poll on this after I post this story.**

**As for adoptions… Please send me a pm if you want to adopt a story. Tell me the direction of the story your aiming, and if your plot is what I have in mind or even better, I'll give it a chance.**

**By saying that you can adopt a story, doesn't mean I abandoned it. Mind you, I have chapters waiting to be post at home. I'm merely willing to give my story to others as it would satisfy the awaiting readers from waiting a new chapter.**

**By the way, please send a prototype next chapter of the story you like to adopt, if ever you have something in mind. I rather have my story kept interesting mind you. **

**Thank you for your patience.**

**Till then! R&R still!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange, I don't know you…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

"Zabuza, this ends here. Prepare yourself!" Kakashi with his sharingan on shouted as he charged straight to Zabuza.

Zabuza smirked at him and blocked the incoming kunai with his sword. He jumped back to distance himself from him and called out his technique after a string of handsigns. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Fog appeared all around the battlefield. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at this.

"You can't fool me twice Zabuza." He said as he appeared beside him and slashed his neck only to find out it was only a water clone. "I can sense you through this mist."

Zabuza maniacally laughed. "Well see about that Kakashi of the Sharingan." He then disappeared and attempted to behead Kakashi only for him to duck and retaliate with a punch to his stomach making Zabuza dissolve again to water.

"Ah, but Kakashi, you just tire yourself out sensing me through this mist knowing that I can switch places with my clones." He said as two more emerge from the mist, one on each side of Kakashi making him jump and threw two kunais aimed at the heads. Both clones tried to jump back only to find out that they were held still by the Doghunter Jutsu, allowing the kunai to reach it's target.

Both Zabuza dissolved and two Kakashi clones emerge. "Two can play that game." Kakashi smirked and disappeared into the mist.

Zabuza merely chuckled. "Come then, Kakashi, and let me savor every moment we fight before I kill you." He said and prepared himself for and any incoming attacks.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

"Getting tired already? I'm quite disappointed with you two, especially the Uchiha, I expected more…" Haku sighed. "I guess this will be a farewell from earth." He then proceed to move mirror to mirror in a fast motion.

Sasuke panted heavily. "Shit, I'm out of chakra…" He said as he clutch his injured arm. _'Ino is not faring any better.'_ He thought as he see a more injured Yamanaka standing up. Sasuke saw the upcoming attack aimed to Ino and ran towards her.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

"Ha! Look at you now, Kakashi! You fell for the same trick twice!" Zabuza laughed as he stared at Kakashi imprisoned at his water prison. Kakashi could only glare at him.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking your head now, Goodnight, Forever!" He maniacally grin as he raised his sword…

Kakashi had one thing running through his mind.

'_I'm sorry sensei… I've failed you and your son… please forgive me…'_

'_Naruto- kun… grow strong… and live in your father's legacy…'_

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

At the same time…

Ino eyes widened as she saw the punctured body of Sasuke lying flat on the floor. Trembling in shock, she kneeled in front of him. "S-s-sasuke…" She stuttered as she stared at the lifeless body of her temporary teammate.

Haku looked at Ino sadly. "Is this your first time seeing a love one die?" she asked as she took out a senbon needle. "Then I can end your life, so that you can never feel pain again." She then prepared to throw her weapon at her.

Ino only though of one thing. _'Naru- kun…'_ She though fondly.

'_Naru- kun, wherever you are, I'm calling you…'_

'_Naru- kun… if you are ever near us, help me…'_

'_Help me… please… my heart is calling out for you…'_

'_Please!'_

Ino closed her eyes, trembling in fear, and she was crying…

Haku and Zabuza was about to end their life when a voice called out.

"ZABUZA- CHAN! HAKU- CHAN!" A familiar voice is heard at the forest near the bridge making both of them stop with their eyes widening every second.

"He's here…"Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "He's finally fucking here… Haku!" Haku stood immediately beside him. "Get ready…" Zabuza released the technique imprisoning Kakashi. "It seems that we are not gonna fight each other anymore…"

Kakashi was confused at his statement. "Who was that voice?" He asked.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed further "It's none of your concern… but he is a demon more than I am… The YinYang Demon…"

"YinYang Demon?"

Suddenly a strong appeared out of nowhere, making the spectator close their eyes. As the dust calmed down, a figure could be seen shocking Kakashi and their team.

It's clothing is one of the most unusual style Kakashi and group had seen. Standard black ninja sandals, black cargo pants. His top is an orange leather straight jacket, sleeves connected to one another at the back. The jacket has Four long strap extension with a hook each almost reaching the ground is attached diagonally from each other. The jacket has also a loose but firm chain around it with a lock at the center. It's collar level is a high one and a YingYang symbol is embedded at its back.

But the most shocking is the face. Long spiky golden hair with red streaks and a long sideburn could be seen on the figure, an eyepatch that has the kanji of "Demon" embedded on it covering his left eye and a single blue eye can be seen, three defined streaks of whisker marks on each of the side of the face.

(**A/N: **In case you still don't the picture it's the outfit of Akito of Air Gear before he befriended Ikki which I don't own)

He was now grinning madly at them, long fangs showing.

"Ne, Zabuza- chan, Haku- chan! You know it was hard for me to get here! You can't even imagine what trial I went through before I got here!" He whined.

"Ara? I didn't know you have friends! Have you introduced me yet?" He asked.

Zabuza glared at him. "Stop fooling around! And let's fight!" He then readied his sword.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh, Zabuza- chan! You sure are Impatient huh? Here, a present." He then kick a sack near his foot to Zabuza. Zabuza glared at him. "Meh, don't worry, there's no trap."

The bag opened, and the head of Gatou appeared. Near the head is a scroll that contains a huge amount of money. Zabuza looked at him, expecting an explanation.

"It's a present! I had to fight a group of thugs and this Gatou guy made me want to kill him for just living you know, I overheard that he was gonna betray you? Dandandaaaa~ didn't see that coming did you Zabuza- chan, Haku- chan?" He said grinning.

"By the way…" He faced Kakashi and group. " How rude of me, allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzu-" He was cut off as Ino hugged him tightly.

"Naru- kun! You came back!" she said happily. "I missed you."

Naruto looked at her and pushed her away, and gave her a deadpanned look, shocking Ino. But what he said next shock her to the core.

"Who are you?"

**

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 finished. Bet you didn't expect that huh? Well, you'll see the next chapter soon. I was just finish touring Negros Occidental and now headed for Leyte. **

**Polls will end as soon as chapter 4 or 5 is finished.**

**Adoption is viable and still effective but its your choice if you want to adopt. Just pm if you do.**

**R&R pls.**

**Till then**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"W- w- what?" Ino stuttered as she heard the reply of the young clad. "N-naru- kun… it's me… Ino." She looked at him in a tearful expression.

Naruto was confused, he didn't remember anyone named Ino… did he? He know he didn't know this person… but his heart otherwise said the opposite. He just shook his head. "I'm sorry Ino- san I didn't know anyon-" He suddenly shunshin out as the sword of Zabuza cleaved down on the spot he was in.

Appearing several feet in front of him, Naruto smiled cheekily like a fox. "Hai, hai, Zabuza- chan, I didn't know you're so eager to start."

Zabuza huffed in annoyance as he picked up his sword. "Brat… enough with the chit- chat, and let's fight!" He shouted and rushed into battle.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto said happily as he duck a horizontal slash from Zabuza. Gaining momentum from the swing, Zabuza jumped to avoid the sweep kick from Naruto. Naruto jumped high in the air as to avoid a low horizontal slash of Zabuza and tried to kick him on the head. Zabuza blocked the incoming strike with his balde and pushed Naruto backwards. Just when Naruto was about to land a Mizu Bunshin appeared behind Naruto and grabbed him in place. Zabuza charged at Naruto, holding his blade in a thrusting position.

Kakashi and his team looked at the battle that was happening in awe.

'_Naruto Uzumaki… who would have thought I would meet you here… in these circumstances… Well, I think I need to step in for this…' _Was Kakashi's thought

'_Tch… Figured that a wannabe demon would have a bad ending… why the hell did that Zabuza call him a demon anyway?' _Sasuke smirked.

'_Ha! I knew that no one can be better than Sasuke!' _Sakura thought.

'_Naru- kun! Don't die!'_ Ino feared.

Naruto chuckled as the blade approached him. He spat his saliva upwards into the air. Zabuza reached him and stab his blade into his body, along with his bunshin. Smiling evilly, Zabuza looked at Naruto's face with a thought _'Finally! I defeated the Demon!' _But was met with a fox smile and was replaced with his saliva. Still stabbed his bunshin, Naruto stood on top of blunt part of the blade, chuckling. "Ne, Zabuza- chan, you'll never beat me…" He said as his laughter went down and was turned into a serious expression as he looked at the surprised Zabuza. Naruto raised his right foot in a soccer kick position. "Because you're a lowly excuse for a Demon!" Naruto kicked Zabuza in the head, hard, sending him skidding across the bridge.

Zabuza stood up slowly, wiping the blood off his mouth, grabbing his sword, he said "Tch, Lucky shot you bastard. Haku!" He called out as a dome of ice mirrors and a misty fog covered Naruto.

Naruto smirked as he waited in anticipation. "So is a two- on- one now, eh?" Naruto jumped high as a sword slashed at the place he was before. Suddenly, several senbon burst out from nowhere aiming for Naruto. Naruto twisted in mid- air, facing upward, avoiding the senbons. A sword came out of nowhere in a cleaving attacked aimed at Naruto.

Zabuza shouted "DIE, TEME!" as he swung down his blade.

Naruto chuckled as he saw the blade coming down on him. "I don't think so." He said as he did the unexpected. Naruto lightly stepped on the sharp end of the blade and kicking himself downward. Zabuza growled in frustration as they landed.

"I had enough of this game. It's over! Haku, let's finish this!" Zabuza shouted to Haku. A reply of "Hai, Zabuza- sama!" Both disappeared quickly as Naruto waited in silence. Suddenly, Naruto jumped as 5 Mizu bunshin slashed. In mid- air, 10 suddenly senbons came out on each and every mirror in the dome, aiming directly at Naruto, below him was a Mizu bunshin of Zabuza, doing an upward slash.

"It's over…" Zabuza said as he walked away from the dome with Haku.

"Is it?" Naruto's voice was heard from the dome. Zabuza looked back only to look shock at the scene that unfolded. All the senbons and the slash made from the bunshin _went through_ Naruto, effectively missing him and killing Zabuza's clone.

"What the fuck? This must be some joke…" Zabuza said in a disbelieving look and so did Haku. Naruto chuckled, then it went to a full blown laughter.

"Surprised you didn't I? Well, like I said, I always aim to please…" He said as he made a mocking bow. When he stood, he taunted them. "Come, let's not waste precious time! Or would you rather play catch the panties instead? I'm game for that!" He said smiling, angering Zabuza more.

"Hmp, you are yet again lucky brat, but this time, you let your guard down, Haku!" He called out as Haku emerged from behind Naruto and threw a senbon. Naruto jumped to the side but flinched as the senbon made a shallow cut at his side. He ducked at the incoming strike of Zabuza.

"You know, I just had enough of this crap!" Naruto said as he kicked Zabuza into the air.

"Wha- what?" Zabuza stuttered as Naruto kicked him to the side. Resuming his assault, Naruto kicked him high in the air, and suddenly appeared on top of Zabuza in heel kick position, his right leg raised, but it have a different look. His entire leg is covered in lightning. Smirking he kicked Zabuza down to the ground, hard. "**Raiton: Revenant Kick!**" He shouted.

"Zabuza- sama!" Haku cried as Naruto kicked him. Using the kick as leverage, he ascended to the top portion of Haku's ice mirrors and stick his feet there. He then ran on the mirrors as he dodged the senbons thrown by Haku. Landing at the middle of the dome, Haku proceeded to call out his best technique as he went out of the mirrors. **"Hyouton: Crystal Sword" **Suddenly, seven large crystal sword surrounded Naruto. All of the sword aimed at Naruto and was shot. Naruto jumped up, arched his back and kicked two of the seven sword out, using his hooks, he caught the two swords and twist himself in mid air, making the swords twirl around him, deflecting the four swords away from him. When he landed, the two swords that was hooked before went through it. Naruto jumped up and twist himself up dodging the last sword by a few millimeters. He the kicked to the side and his hook followed direction. Naruto smiled at this. "Got you." The hook suddenly grabbed Haku inside the mirror and wrapped him tight so he wouldn't escape. Naruto landed on the hilt of the crystal sword embedded on the ground earlier. With him, an unconscious Haku and a knocked out Zabuza. Naruto sighed in relief and happiness.

"It's over…" He went over the two bodies, lay them close together, each body under a big scroll and a small scroll having a kanji of Body and Soul respectfully. Crouching down, He looked at bot bodies silently. His eyepatch begins to glow and two orbs shot out of their bodies and into the small scroll. Naruto sat back after that and sighed. "Soul capture complete…" He then sealed the body on the large scroll and placed both scroll on his jacket. He then walked away only to be stopped by Kakashi's voice

"Uzumaki Naruto, You are to come with me to see the Hokage in Konoha, If you don't come peacefully, We will resort to force…**"**

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the late update, I was on Mindanao when internet connection is none existence... so i couldn't find time to put this story on the site, but at least I updated right?**

**Yea, barely anytime to create a new chapter and still travelling the Philippines. **

**Please if you have any comments or suggestion, or question regarding the story, please do review!**

**R&R pls...**

**Vial**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: I do Not own Naruto... period.**

* * *

"What?" Naruto looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"You heard me, we are to take you to Konoha to bring you to the Hokage, alive, as stated in this mission scroll." He said as he held out the said scroll. Naruto looked at them, grinning evilly, fangs showing, and with a blue slitted eye look.

"And if I don't want to go? What will you do?" He said still grinning at them. Kakashi became nervous at this.

"Then, we have to down by force…" He said with an eye smile. Naruto chuckled at this and turn their backs at them.

"No." He said as he walk away. Kakashi narrowed his eye and ready his kunai.

"Then I have no choice…" He said as he ready his stance. Naruto just chuckled as he heard this.

"Meh, I not going because I left my stuff at the camp! How the hell would I come with you without my stuff anyway? Huh?" Naruto gave a weird look at Kakashi who look at him confusingly.

"Unless… of course, you prefer to do it the hard way… Then sure! I'm game!" Naruto said as he face Kakashi. Kakashi put back his kunai in his weapon pouch and raise his hands in a defensive manner.

"No, no, no! Do get your things in the camp! I insist… Just take us with you for precautions." He said as he sighed in relief. Naruto shrugged.

"Okay… but are you sure your brats can handle going there? I mean not be rude and all, but my camp has a certain… exotic look per se…" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at his team who are waiting for orders from him.

"I assure you, Naruto- san, my team can handle it. So is this camp?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"If you say so… Follow me." Naruto then took off with Team Kakashi following behind.

* * *

(Naruto's campsite/Gato's bandit camp)

Naruto and company entered the camp only to see a camp for blood and dismembered bodies scattered around. Kakashi and his genin was disgusted at the scene, heck, all three of them puked at their spot at different intervals.

'_By kami… Naruto did all this?'_ Kakashi wondered.

'_Who… Who is this guy? Is this a demon supposed to be?'_ Sasuke thought.

'_This place is suffocating me… This much blood, I can't stand it…'_ Were the thoughts of Sakura.

'_Is this really the doing of Naru- kun? What happened to you?'_ Ino thought as she looked at Naruto.

"Ah… Fresh blood! Can't say I don't love the smell of blood in the morning! Wait here." Naruto said as he went in one of the bandit's tents. A few minutes later Naruto emerged. "Well, I got my stuff now…" He showed them his scrolls strapped in his abdomen. "So let's go!" He said happily.

"Yea… Let's go…" Kakashi said quietly. _'I don't think me and my team can stand the smell of rotten corpse and blood any longer…'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at his team as they took off.

* * *

After getting their things in Tazuna's house they wave goodbye to the townpeople and was on their way to Konoha. No one dared to talk to Naruto, making him bored. Unexpectingly, Ino spoke up.

"Ne, Naru- kun, You really don't recognize me?" Ino asked. Naruto looked at her, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know you…" Ino faltered at this. "But you know… I feel like we've been together for a long time… so I can't really say…" He added making Ino's face brighten.

'_I have a chance! I'll make him remember! I'll make him remember his promise, or I am not Ino Yamanaka!'_ she thought. Sakura then bumped in the conversation.

"Ne, Naruto- san, why are you wearing a straight jacket?" She asked. All look at him, expecting an answer. Naruto tilted his head.

"Meh, I can't really say… This is a secret I just can't tell anyone…" He said as he drifted his thoughts.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_2 years earlier_

"_So what is your purpose now Naruto? Is it the same as before?" Naruto shook his head._

"_No sensei… I don't know what purpose I have before… But I know what my purpose is now…"_

"_What is your purpose then?" Naruto looked out the window, then to his hands_

"_To destroy everything with this hands…" His sensei shook his head in disappointment._

"…_You failed my final test Naruto, that is not your purpose… I'm very disappointed at you…." He then made a sequence of seals. "Fuuijutsu: Chain of Purpose!" suddenly, Naruto's hands were chained together and his body was wrapped in chains._

"_Sensei, why?" Naruto looked at his sensei in anger._

_"Never will you take this lock come off, never will you hold the things you want. Until you know the true purpose of this hands you have, you'll never use it again." He said as he walked away. "I cannot help you any longer, you have to help yourself, and find your true purpose… your apprenticeship under me… is finish." _

_When he was gone, Naruto banged his head on the ground repeatedly. "What is my purpose? Why can't I remember my purpose of living!" He screamed in frustration. After a while he stood up, head bloody. "I guess… I have to find it…" He said as he walked to a random direction._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"…uto- san, Naruto- san!" Sakura called out as Naruto returned to reality.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, what was that again?" He asked. Kakashi repeated for her.

"We're near Konoha already Naruto- san." The group stopped in front of the gate.

"Halt. Please Identify yourself." Kotetsu said as he look at the group.

"Team Kakashi, arriving in completion of a mission and escort of an individual." He said Kotetsu looked at Naruto.

"Who's the guy?" He asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi answered, making both guards surprised.

"I see… you may proceed." He said as they went on their way to the tower.

* * *

**A/n: Another quick update, I posted this chapter quickly because I have to travel again, I don't if there is another Wi- Fi site to where I'm going, that's why I posted this to at least satisfy my readers... I'm sorry if it's a bit... rushed but yea, it will take me some time to update again, so I apologize.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I feel that I can write all day but I can't so please keep review even when I'm away, ne?**

**I'm thinking of making a Code Geass crossover... I'll make a poll about this later.**

**About the earlier poll... I guess I'll stick to strictly NaruIno in this story since the votes piled up in NaruIno... so yea, thank you for voting and please vote again for my poll**

**R&R pls. thank you, please do vote on the poll... ^^  
**

**Vial **


End file.
